


Mawkish

by cumanakecil



Category: Doraemon
Genre: Family, Friendship, Infantrum Challenge - Word Count, Oneshot, Second POV
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:03:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumanakecil/pseuds/cumanakecil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dengar," kau bisa melihat Doraemon beranjak dari tempatnya dan duduk di hadapanmu. Ia tersenyum lebar. Entah apa artinya. "Nggak selamanya menangis itu buruk kok."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mawkish

**Author's Note:**

> _A fic for Infantrum Word Count Challenge. My first fic in this fandom. Second person's POV. Enjoy :)_

"Payah kau! Seperti anak perempuan! Hahaha!"

"Masa' segini aja nggak bisa? Otakmu kemana sih?"

"Ngadu ke Doraemon sana! Nangis mengiba ke dia! Cengeng!"

Kau tahan seluruh emosimu untuk tidak menonjok muka kedua bocah yang tengah tertawa menyebalkan itu—menyadarkan dirimu sendiri kalau kau tak akan bisa melawan mereka. Hukum alam memang berlaku dimanapun kawan.. Yang besar memang tidak selalu menang, tetapi pasti punya presentase yang lebih untuk meraih kemenangan.

Maka kau hanya berdiri diam di sana. Memandang lurus ke bawah alih-alih menatap wajah teman-temanmu. Kau genggam kedua tanganmu hingga sakit. Tubuhmu bergetar hebat menahan amarah. Tapi kau tahu, kau tak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dirimu dengan bijaknya menyadari kalau ia tak akan bisa melawan makhluk besar di hadapannya, dengan bagaimanapun. Dan otakmu itu dengan cepat memutar ulang memori dimana kau—sesaat—menang melawan mereka, tetapi kemudian celaka termakan kecerobohanmu sendiri.

Kau terlalu takut untuk bertindak. Bahkan mengangkat wajah. Maka kau membalikkan badanmu perlahan. Melangkahkan kaki dan beranjak keluar dari lapangan bermain itu. Suara tawa mengejek masih berdentum di telingamu, hingga kau harus mati-matian menulikan telingamu—yang pastinya tak akan bisa—untuk menghentikan gelak tawa itu.

"Cengeng! Penakut! Payah!"

Kau bisa merasakan seluruh wajahmu memanas. Dengan cepat kau langkahkan kaki, berpacu untuk menghadap kamar tercinta. Derap langkahmu menggema di sore yang sepi. Bahkan kau tidak memedulikan teriakan ibu yang menyuruhmu untuk membersihkan tubuh ketika hentakan langkahmu beradu dengan tangga kayu.

Brak!

Kau banting pintu geser kamarmu dengan kasar. Kau bahkan tidak memedulikan kehadiran robot kucing di sana—yang tengah menatap heran kepadamu. Melangkah, kau mendekati meja belajar dan mengepalkan tanganmu di atasnya.

' _Nggak,_ '

Batinmu berbisik. Mencoba untuk memberi kekuatan pada kedua matamu yang kian berkaca.

' _Jangan nangis!'_

Kau menggigit bibir bawahmu yang bergetar. Oke, tenangkan dirimu, Nobita. Kau bukan anak cengeng. Mereka hanya menyebalkan. Itu saja.

Kau tahu mengapa kau sering disebut cengeng oleh Giant? Bukan, bukan karena kau sering menonton telenovela percintaan atau apa. Kau hanya terlalu sering mengeluarkan air mata. Dan kenyataan ini secara tidak langsung menumbuhkan rasa tidak suka pada kata 'menangis'. Kau—perlahan tapi pasti—, mengurangi frekuensi _mengeluarkan-air-mata-sambil-bersedu-sedan_ setiap waktunya. Jadi akan ada perasaan aneh yang mengganjal jika kau menangis. Seperti.. mengingkari janji diri sendiri.

 _Tes._ Namun rupanya kaca itu sudah tak bisa dihilangkan lagi. Kau segera menghapus titik air mata yang mengalir di pipimu itu dan memutar bola matamu pelan. _Oh yeah, menangis lagi. Kau benar-benar cengeng, Nobita._ Kau mencoba untuk menenangkan diri dengan menarik napas, dan membuangnya perlahan. Tarik lagi, buang lagi. Oke, itu cukup berguna. Kau bisa merasakan emosimu menurun sedikit demi sedikit.

Kau menarik kursi hijau di belakang meja belajarmu dan mendudukkan diri di sana. Bertumpu pada satu tangan dan menerawang ke luar. Sampai kau rasakan sebuah 'tangan' bulat menepuk pundakmu dari belakang.

"Oi, ada masalah?"

Kau menggeleng pelan. Berbohong di saat seperti ini memang tidak terlalu susah. Dirimu terlanjur terpaku pada hal lain dan tidak memedulikan kalimat apa saja yang keluar dari mulutmu saat itu. Kau kembali menghela napas panjang dan membuang pandangan ke luar.

Doraemon—si pemilik tangan—memiringkan kepala tak percaya dan melangkah lebih ke depan lagi untuk menatap wajahmu—yang muram. Robot itu memiringkan kepala, mencoba mendeteksi apa yang terjadi padamu. "Kau membutuhkan bantuan? Alatku, atau semacamnya?" ia nyengir. "Aku lagi baik nih. Sebutkan apa masalahmu dan aku akan membantu—"

"—dan membiarkan diriku terus bergantung padamu, Doraemon?" kata-kata bernada rendah itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutmu. Membuat makhluk di depanmu menganga barang sebentar. Kau memutar matamu sekali lagi, berusaha menghindari tatapan tidak mengenakkan dari Doraemon. "Aku benci diriku yang selalu lemah. Cengeng."

Dan kemudian kau merasakan tangan bulat Doraemon meraba keningmu.

"Kau sakit? Perlu aku ambilkan 'Tas Dokter'?"

Kau mencengkram pergelangan tangan robot itu dan menyingkirkannya dari dahimu. Sembari mencetuskan kata 'Nggak usah' sebagai ganti 'Nggak, makasih'.

Kau bisa merasakan keheningan menghampiri atmosfir kamarmu. Doraemon terdiam beberapa saat—kau tidak tahu dia sedang melakukan apa, bahkan kepalamu pun terasa begitu berat untuk menoleh dan melihat. Sampai kemudian kau bisa merasakan tangan Doraemon mengamit pergelangan tanganmu dan memintamu berdiri.

"Sini, duduk di bawah."

Tadinya kau tidak beranjak. Tetapi Doraemon terus memaksa, sehingga kau bangun dari dudukmu dengan malas dan mendudukkan diri di karpet bawah. Bersila—dan terus menerawang dengan muka masam ke depan. Robot kucing itu kemudian duduk di depanmu. Menghadap ke arah wajahmu, seakan berusaha membaca apa yang sedang terjadi. Tapi kau terus diam. Membisu.

"Sekarang ceritakan padaku. Kau bukan Nobita yang dulu."

"Huh?" kau menyeringai sinis. "Nobita yang dulu? Dia pengecut."

Kau bisa melihat keterkejutan yang terpampang jelas di wajah robot di depanmu. Doraemon memiringkan kepalanya heran. Ia kemudian bergegas memasukkan kedua tangannya ke kantong ajaib, mencari sesuatu di sana. "Pasti ada sesuatu yang rusak dalam kepala Nobita. Ini gawat—"

"Aku benci Giant dan Suneo. Aku benci semua. Aku benci diri—"

"NOBITA!" kau terperangah melihat sosok Doraemon yang tiba-tiba berdiri dan membentak. Kau tatap matanya yang menatap padamu. Pikiranmu berkecamuk. Kau baru pertama kali merasa seperti ini.

"Apa?" kau menatap kosong pada mata Doraemon. "Apakah berpengaruh bagi dunia? Bagi mereka? Aku nggak berguna." kau tumpahkan segala isi hatimu—dan tidak sekalipun mengubah tatapan kosongmu. _Poor little boy._ Kau tahu, kau terlihat sangat menyedihkan sekarang.

"Berpengaruh bagiku." telingamu seakan merespon cepat mendengar gumaman Doraemon. Seketika tatapan robot kucing itu melembut. Kau bisa merasakan sekujur tubuhmu bergetar ketika tangan bulatnya kembali menepuk pundakmu, memberi kekuatan. "Bahkan seorang Giant pun peduli padamu—secara nggak langsung, tentu."

Kau pasti akan merasa ngeri setengah mati ketika seorang Giant tiba-tiba menyiapkan makan, menjemput sepulang sekolah, dan membawakan semua barangmu, bukan?

Dan kau merasakan sensasi itu kembali. Kau bisa merasakan pandanganmu mengabur, dan wajahmu menghangat. Jikalau ini adalah hari biasa, kau pasti akan menundukkan kepala ke arah Doraemon dan menangis—mengalirkan berliter-liter air mata sembari mengisak keras. Tetapi sayangnya, ini bukan hari biasa. Maka sekarang kau dengan cepat menggenggam telapak tanganmu erat dan menarik napas panjang. Mengeluarkannya lagi. Tarik lagi. Keluarkan lagi—oh, bahkan kejadian itu sudah terjadi dua kali dalam sejam ini.

Kau sedang sibuk dengan kegiatan _tarik-napas-keluarkan-tarik-lagi-keluarkan_ sampai tidak menyadari tatapan heran dari Doraemon. Robot itu dengan sigap mengeluarkan _inhaler_ dari kantong ajaibnya—entah ada alat kesehatan apa lagi di sana—dan menyodorkannya tepat ke depan hidungmu.

"Aku nggak tahu kau punya penyakit asma."

 _Tenangkan dirimu, Nobita. Tarik napas, buang, tarik lagi, buang.._

"Oi, aku nggak perlu membawamu sampai ke rumah sakit kan?"

 _Oke, mataku sudah mulai normal kembali. Hanya tinggal mengatur emosi. Tarik napas, buang, tarik, buang, tarik_ —

—PSSSH. PSSSH. PSSSH.

"Ohok, ohok!" kau terbatuk hebat ketika Doraemon tiba-tiba membuka mulutmu dengan paksa dan menyemprotkan inhaler ke dalamnya. "Apa-apaan sih?" kau memasang tatapan sebal pada Doraemon yang kini hanya nyengir tak bersalah.

"Kukira kau asma. Jadi ya aku semrpotkan saja. Lebih cepat lebih baik,"

Kau mengangkat sebelah alismu dengan heran. Yah, setidaknya emosimu sudah kembali stabil sekarang. "Aku nggak asma. Aku hanya.." memutar kepala, kau berusaha menghindari tatapan ingin tahu dari Doraemon. Tidak enak.

"Aku hanya takut nangis. Itu aja."

Dan kemudian kau bisa mendengar suara kikikan tertahan dari Doraemon. Wajahmu berubah merah seketika. Yah, mengakui hal seperti itu memang butuh kegigihan hati yang sangat tinggi. Kau harus sabar, Nobita..

"Dengar," kau bisa melihat Doraemon beranjak dari tempatnya dan duduk di hadapanmu. Ia tersenyum lebar—entah apa artinya. "Nggak selamanya menangis itu buruk kok,"

"Terus kenapa Giant dan Suneo meledek aku terus?" kau bertanya, sangsi. Meragukan kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan oleh Doraemon. Matamu bisa melihat robot di depanmu yang bertopang dagu dan memiringkan mulut. Berpikir.

"Err—mereka hanya jarang melihat seorang anak cowok menangis."

Diam sesaat. Jawaban dari Doraemon rupanya tak bisa menekan gundah di hatimu. Kalau jarang ada cowok menangis, berarti hanya dirinya yang melakukannya? Kalau begitu, bukankah itu juga buruk—sangat buruk? Kau menghela napas sekali lagi. Dan Doraemon langsung buru-buru menambahkan kalimatnya.

"Dan! Gampang menangis itu menandakan kalau kau sensitif dan perasa, bukan?"

Kau memicingkan mata. "Itu terdengar seperti sifat cewek."

"Memang,"

"Doraemon!"

Doraemon terbahak di depanmu. Melihat hal itu, kau pun kemudian menarik sedikit sudut bibirmu—hanya sedikit. Tersenyum di saat seperti itu bisa membuat hatimu lebih tenang, bukan?

"NOBITAAA!"

Aktivitas tertawa Doraemon berhenti seketika ketika seseorang meneriakkan namamu dari bawah jendela. Kau dan Doraemon bertemu pandang sejenak sebelum akhirnya bergegas melongok untuk melihat apa yang ada di bawah sana.

Giant dengan Suneo, lengkap dengan pakaian baseball, tongkat pemukul, dan bolanya, nyengir lebar sembari melambai ke arahmu.

"Ayo main baseball!"

Kau membelalakkan mata sesaat sebelum akhirnya menarik kembali kepalamu dari jendela dan melipat tangan di depan dada. "Huh, aku nggak mau ketemu mereka." dan kemudian kau menghentakkan kaki dan menghempaskan diri di kursi meja belajar. Merengut kesal.

Kau melihat dari ekor matamu, Doraemon menggelengkan wajahnya sembari berdecak. Tetapi kau tidak peduli. Bertatap muka dengan Suneo dan Giant adalah hal terakhir yang kau inginkan di dunia ini. _Lihat saja, aku akan mengurung diri di kamar!_ Kau membatin.

"Ayolah Nobita," kau bisa mendengar Doraemon membujuk. Tetapi kau tetap tidak peduli—tentu saja. "Mereka mau main tuh. Kau sedang dibutuh—"

"Nobitaa! Kalau kau tidak ikut, jumlah tim kami tidak pas! Kami tak akan bisa main!"

Teriakan Giant dan Suneo seakan menyambung perkataan Doraemon. Kemudian robot kucing itu beranjak dan meletakkan sarung baseball, topi, dan bola tepat ke depan hidungmu. Ia tersenyum.

"Pergilah, Nobita."

"Tapi—"

"Sudah sana!" robot kucing itu kembali mengamit tanganmu dan memaksamu berdiri, sebelum kemudian mendorong tubuhmu untuk segera keluar dari kamar. "Tunjukkan kalau kau berguna. Jangan mempersulit diri sendiri. Semoga berhasil!"

Doraemon mendorong tubuhmu sampai ke depan tangga—satu dorongan lagi maka kau akan bergelundung dengan indahnya ke bawah. Tadinya kau ragu. Tapi beberapa detik kemudian kau sadar, perkataan Doraemon itu ada benarnya. Maka kau mengambil napas panjang sekali lagi dan membalas senyuman Doraemon dengan cengiran khasmu.

"Baiklah. Doakan aku, Doraemon!"

Kau berjalan dengan mantap ke bawah dan menghampiri Giant dan Suneo yang masih menunggu. Tidak menyadari tatapan hangat dari Doraemon kepadamu, yang kian menjauh menuju lapangan. Kau bahkan tidak memerlukan bantuan alat kali ini. Dan.. Kau tahu? Doraemon sangat bangga akan hal itu.

"Kau sudah bukan anak kecil lagi, Nobita.."

 

 _Menangis saat sedih, itu berarti kau jujur pada dirimu sendiri._

 _Menangis saat senang, itu berarti kau mensyukuri kebahagiaanmu._

 _Menangis saat kesal, itu berarti sebenarnya hatimu tidak mau menciptakan amarah._

 _Menangis saat temanmu menangis, itu berarti kau peduli.._

.

Cry isn't that bad, friends. Just smile and let it flow.

* * *

 _  
_

**Author's Note:**

> Hiyaaah gaje banget banget banget -_- ini anak pake nekat make POV orang kedua lagi, ck. Maaf banget kalo Nobitanya OOC. Kayanya dia kalo lagi depresi emang gitu deh :/ tapi gatau sih. Terus maaf juga kalo POVnya ancur. Bingung abisnya,
> 
> Mengucapkan terimakasih buat
> 
> Jusrecht-san
> 
> yang udah membuat challenge Word Count ini. 1700 di Ms. Word tanpa judul dan A/N yak! :D
> 
> Err, Review?


End file.
